Seer of the Tempest (3.5e Prestige Class)
Seer of the Tempest Seer of the Tempest The Windswept Depths of Pandemonium breed a special kind of magician. Driven half-mad by the eternal darkness and thunderous din of the eternal windstorm, they walk the battlefields of the multiverse bringing the terrors they know to those who do not. Most characters who become Seers of the Tempest are War Mages, though sometimes this path appeals to Wizards of a particularly martial bent. Becoming a Seer of the Tempest Becoming a Seer of the Tempest Class Skills (Skill Points::2 + Int modifier per level) (Con), (Int), (Cha), (all skills, taken individually) (Int), (Wis), (Int). Class Features Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Seer of the Tempest gains no proficiency with armor or weapons. : Every level, the Seer of the Tempest casts spells (including gaining any new spell slots and spell knowledge) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class she had previous to gaining that level. : If the Seer of the Tempest has the Edge class feature, she may add her class level to the Edge bonus. This has no effect if she does not have : Every spell that the Seer of the Tempest casts that inflicts any damage may inflict Sonic damage instead at her option when the spell is cast. No other effects of the spell are changed, nor is the casting time of the spell. Spells that are made to inflict Sonic damage in this way gain the Sonic descriptor. (Ex): A Seer of the Tempest is at home in a tornado as a calm day. She is unaffected by winds of any strength, and suffers no penalties to her listen checks in even the stiffest gale. (Su): At 2nd level, the booming destruction of the Seer's magical attacks channels the haunting terrors of Pandemonium. Any creature damaged by a Sonic spell cast by the Seer must make a Willpower Save or become shaken. If a creature becomes shaken twice, she becomes frightened. The Save DC is Charisma based, and this is considered a Fear effect. (Sp): A Seer of the Tempest who has reached 3rd level may use gust of wind as a spell-like ability at will. At 5th level, using this ability becomes an Immediate action. : At 4th level, the Seer of the Tempest gains Attune Domain (Storm Domain) as a bonus feat. At 8th level she gains Attune Domain (Darkness Domain) as a bonus feat. (Su): As a free action, a Seer of the Tempest of 6th level can attempt to Intimidate all creatures she can target within line of effect that are within an area afflicted by Severe (or worse) winds. (Su): At 7th level, a Seer of the Tempest can feel the disturbances caused by creatures and objects within the wind. She can perceive and target any creature or object within 120 feet of herself so long as there is at least a light breeze. ---- → Fiends with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class